I must save the world?
by CeCePoison1983
Summary: So guys I am really bad with summaries. So here goes. The story of a princess and the warlord son. Will they be able to love one another or will duty come first


Hey guys and ghouls just kidding. This is my first samcedes fic. I have been reading fanfiction for awhile started with high school music but I am currently into glee fanfiction pretty much I ship Sam and Mercedes. So I decided to try my hand at this writing thing. So I welcome comments good and bad only if it constructive. I really wanted to write something sci-fi, romance and drama so this is what I came up with. I had to write this it's been in my head for a while. I will be posting a story I write for hsm traylor. It is going to rate T for now, but I might have to change to M later.

I disclaimer I don't not own glees or marvel or DC. I just use it for entertainment purpose. I alright guy happy readings. And RB gets it together. And stay on point with story lines. So forgive any mistakes I don't have beta yet. I am only human

My Queen the Kingdom is under attack, yelled James running into the war room grabbing his weapon.

The Queen knew this day would come. She had been preparing for this moment. The Queen turn and looked at James. "follow me James," The Queen stated. The Queen walked until she came to a room with large double doors. Opening the door but not seeing Debra anywhere.

Debra, Debra where are you? The Queen yelled walking into the room. It's okay Debra you can come out

A noise came from the Corner closet. There stood Debra in complete attack mode ready to kill anything and anyone.

Oh You're Majesty I did not realize it was you. As soon as I heard the noise I ran straight for this room, Debra stated turning around to grab the basket holding the small baby.

I Know Debra and thank you, but I need you and James to take her and go, the queen stated while taking the baby out of the basket.

What, Your Majesty we cannot just leave you here to fight this all by yourself James stated coming from behind the door. I promise the king I would protect you and the Princess.

I have to agree with James here I cannot just leave you, Debra said with tear in her eyes.

"I will be okay just take her" The Queen stated taking her hand and placing it on Debra's shoulder, you must protect my baby she a very important key for future of this planet.

The Queen and Debra had become very close almost like sisters.

"Yes my queen, but where should we go" asked Debra take the baby from the queen.

"James you know where you must go. But before you go I must tell you I have sealed her powers." James and Debra looking at each other." It will be okay I only sealed them for a short while. Besides James you are of her father's people and Debra you were born of my people she will need you both. Once again you know the plan and when the time comes you will know what to do. Now go get on the ship and keep my baby safe." Exclaimed the Queen.

"Yes, your majesty," says James and Debra.

"Oh an Debra, James thank you," say the queen.

The two servants entering a secret tunnel. Debra and James came upon a ship made out of the best material with the combine kingdoms emblem. James went to power up the ship and begin its departure. Do you think it was a good ideal leaving the queen to fight? asked Debra wiping her tear away.

Our queen is strong and she will make it through, besides she has given us a important task that is to keep the princess safe" says James looking down at the sleeping baby.

As the ship departed you could see the different parts of the town that surrounded the kingdom burning. People were fighting everywhere it was complete chaos.

16 years later

Hi my name is Mercedes Lillian Jones but to my friends and family it's Cedes or Mercy. I am your average teenager I go to high school and is very active in glee club at school. I have two loving parents Debra and James. But, lately I have not been feeling like myself. I don't really know how to explain it. I really want to tell my parents but they might think that I am little crazy. I guess I will just keep this to myself for now. I have great friends and a boyfriend that is so supportive. But my friends don't really like him to much that's a hold different story, wrote Mercedes into her purple and silver journal her parent bought her last year.

"Mercedes get down here for breakfast now," yelled from downstairs Debra was wearing hair up in a bun and dressed in her blue wrap around with heels. Debra was a woman in her 50 but did look a day over 30. She had long brown hair and light chocolate skin.

"Coming," yelled Mercedes closing her journal and running full speed down the stairs looking as if she was gliding.

Hey, slow down sweet pea, says James Jones folding his newspaper. James was in his 50's but did not look a day over 40. With milky skin and dirty blond hair.

"Dad I am too old for the nicknames", states Mercedes walk to fringe to get a bottle of OJ.

"Listen, I don't care how old you get you will always be my sweet pea now come give me a kiss before I go to work" says James.

Mercedes walks over and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. He hands her money. "What is this for?" Mercedes says looking at money putting in her pocket.

"What I can't just give my favorite daughter some money without you asking questions," states James with a smile on his face.

Mercedes with a questioning look and walks away. "I'm your only daughter" Mercedes said under her breath while rolling her eyes.

"Sweet pea did you say something?" asks Mr. Jones.

"No daddy!" states Mercedes

Mercedes, was always very independent. She was a lot like the king and queen. She always worked hard for everything that she wanted.

What I don't get a thanks daddy?" says Mr. Jones smiling looking at his paper.

"Thank you, daddy" says Mercedes.

Mr. Jones gets up walk over to his wife and kisses her on the cheek, while she pours a fresh cup of coffee to go. Did you get it? Yes I got it yesterday right after work. Mercedes was seating at the table eating her breakfast watching her parents wondering what are they up to. Walking past Mercedes and looking down at her. "Hey sweet pea, go upstairs and get your things and I will drop you off at school on the way" says Mr. Jones grabbing his keys.

"Oh yeah I think that would be great honey go get your things" says Mrs. Jones winking and smiling at her. Within seconds Mercedes was down the steps and out the door." Oh man sweetie can you go back in the house and grab my coffee I will get the car?" asked James.

" Okay dad," says Mercedes walk back into the house.

Mercedes goes to grab the coffee and step outside waiting for her dad. She gets a text from her best friend.

Santana: MERCY

Mercedes: Yes Santana rolling her eyes and why are you yelling

Santana: oh sorry left the caps on. Any ways do you still need a ride to school?

Mercedes: no my daddy is going to drop me off

Santana: when is he going to get you a car? I mean he's a doctor and you mom is the district attorney. I mean really they can't afford to get you a car that you don't have to keep taking to fin's dad shop to get it fix.

Mercedes: First of all stop talking bad about my parents and second they said if I do well with this one they will get me a brand new car.

Santana: Alright, Alright chill out. So Jessie have you talk to him?

Mercedes: no! And I don't want to talk about Jessie OKAY

Santana: okay take a breather I know how you are about your parents and Jessie. Brittney and I are going to be late today we are skipping 1st period.

Mercedes: really

Santana: yup!

Mercedes: girl you are too much. Look I have to go.

Santana: Alright, I will see you at school have fun with daddy Jones.

Mercedes closes her phone and looks up to see a brand new 2016 Audi a6 pulling up. Oh my god daddy whose car is this. It's your sweet pie says Mr. Jones handing over the keys. Beside I don't drive purple and white cars. Mercedes grabs the keys and beings to jump up and down running to her daddy hugging and kissing him then running to her mother doing the same. Then, runs to the car and just stand there.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Asking debra looking over at her daugther

I am fine dad, mom thanks so much states mercedes turning to look at her parents

You are so welcome sweetie. Besides you kept up your part of the deal you did really good with first car. Go ahead and go you don't want to be late for school says Mr. Jones. Mercedes gets inside her car waves good bye and heads off to school.

Mercedes pulls up just in time to see Puck and Quinn walking into school holding hands. Mercedes jumps out of her car to try to catch up with them. Puck, Quinn yells Mercedes.

Puck turns around "hey hot mama how is things going?"

It's going great. What about you two when did this happen ask Mercedes looking down at their hands.

Oh it happen last night smiled Quinn.

I am so happy for you guy. Oh and Quinn you can thank me later for this, states Mercedes laughing a walking away.

What! Cedes come back here what do you mean thank you for this Cedes, Cedes yells Quinn in the hallway.

Cedes walks into the Homeroom sitting next to Tina and mike. Hey guys, has Mr. Edwards call attendance yet.

"No just in time," says Tina.

Thanks goodness I am not trying to get a tardy. Mike have you seen Jonathan lately?" asked Mercedes digging through her purse to find her phone.

Mike was about to say no but was cut off by Tina. Oh your slimy cheating boyfriend says Tina.

Yes I am talking about my handsome supportive boyfriend Tina.

Well the answer is NO! states Tina folding her arms.

Tina pleases not today okay rolling her eyes. I told you he said that he was dropping off his cousin, states Mercedes still looking for her phone.

Oh well excuses me I didn't know that cousin make out, I mean come on mercy his tongue was down her throat says Tina.

Tina listen me and Jonathan talked about it and I trust him" says Mercedes giving up on looking for the phone and just looking at Tina now.

Whatever, that's change the subject okay says Tina glaring at Mercedes and then Mike.

Mr. Edward enters the class and starts to take roll. Picking up a sheet paper Alright everyone quite down and listen because it's half a day you will only be able to a go to only four class and then clubs. If you don't have a club you have to go to the football field.

I forgot it was half day says mike leaning over to the girls. The bells run and everyone leaves.

The day goes by pretty fast. Mercedes walks and see the glee club standing outside the door waiting. Guys, what's going on?

The door is lock says Rachel.

"Where is Mr. Shue?" Asked mercedes leaning against the door

"Wait, here he comes" say artie turning a pointing in the direction of Mr. Shue

"Why are you guys here glee club is canceled for today," stated Mr. Shue holding a stack of classwork.

What? It can't be says an upset Rachel folding her arms in disgust

What Finn didn't tell you? say Mr. Shue Everyone turns and look at finn.

Oh man I forgot. I was suppose to send out a text message to you guys last night say Finn holding up his phone. Okay says Santana clipping her hand. Well we are going to points at Brittney and Quinn hang out on the bleachers.

"Well we got go see Coach she wants to see us about some new plays she is working on," say puck to the guys on the team.

"That's cool I am going to see my man I haven't seen him all day," say Mercedes. Everyone rolls their eyes and shake their heads. What? "Chica he treats you like crap and don't forget that he cheated on you," stated Santana tap her foot.

Look everyone we mercy says but being cut off by everyone finishing her sentence "talk about and it was his cousin." Yeah mercy we know says Quinn. Preach sister artie waving his hand.

"Whatever I am going to find my man," Mercedes walks away. Wait Chica we will go with you.

Within minutes everyone out on the field heading to the bleachers.

"Hey guys go ahead I have to go to restroom I will be right back," says mercy.

"Alright girl we will be right here. When you get back I want to hear about this new car you got" says Quinn.

"What Chica you got a new car and you didn't tell me, now my feelings are so hurt," holding her chest says Santana.

Claim down Satan only reason why Quinn knows is because they saw me pull up waving her hands in the air and walking away.

"Whatever young lady I want to see this car!" stated Santana

Okay say mercy smiling. Mercy walks behind the bleacher and sees a couple make out and shakes her head, but then take a closer look. Man that guys looks just like Jonathan. Oh hell to the no that is Jonathan. Mercedes quickly runs behind the building.

"Don't you have a girlfriend says the unnamed girl.

What no baby we broke up she was to needy and wouldn't let me hit it. But she was a cheap date though. And her friends I can't stand them and don't let me get on the parents. But, you baby are one of a kind you are what I am looking for in a real women. She wasn't the smartest apple in the bunch she thought you were my cousin says Jonathan.

Girl looks at Jonathan then says her lost my gain.

Mercy had heard and seen enough coming up from behind the wall and clearing her voice. Jonathan turns around in complete shock. Oh hey baby I been looking for you everywhere says a surprise Jonathan.

Oh you have really because I know can't fit down her fucking throat now can I. How could you do this to me to us we have been together for a year with tears in her eyes.

" What you trying to blame me for this you the one that want put out, like you said mercy we been together for a year," say Jonathan.

Now how could you say something like that you know I just wasn't ready.

You know what I have grown tired of you. Jonathan takes the girl hand a walks past Mercedes with the biggest smile on their faces. As Jonathan leaves Mercedes is in a complete state of shock get madder and madder then tear start to fall. But what they had not notice is that weather begins to change and the clouds are forming and rain begins to fall. I can't believe he just did that to me how dear he do that to me. Mercy turns around and walks from behind the bleacher it has to gotten dark as night and now thundering and lighting. You know what Jonathan I don't need you anymore. Jonathan stops turns around says yes you do you are worthless, fat and who do you think going to want my sloppy seconds. You know who no one. It was fun while it lasted and now I am done with you. You know what it wasn't says Jonathan laughing.

Seated three bleacher away the girls are watching the guys on the field. Hey was it supposed to storm today? say Quinn.

"No completely sunny" say Tina.

" Hey look over there is that mercy I thought she was going to the restroom?" says Brittany standing up looking over at Mercy.

Yeah babe she was and wait is that Jonathan and some girl this can't be good. That's go over there.

Everyone walks to where they see mercy all of a sudden they see thunder and then light. And that's mercy pass out.

" Oh god Mercy someone help; call 911" says Quinn.

911 what is your emergency

" my friend was just hit by lightening," yelled Tina.

TBC…

Alright guys that was the first chapter. The next chapter will be about Sam and what happen the after the ship left. I just moved so I have no internet I will try to post next chapters very soon because we have a lot of ground to cover with him. Plz remember to comment tell me what you think.


End file.
